


Swan Song

by Mousetraps



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: First Person, M/M, sad gay robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousetraps/pseuds/Mousetraps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in Clear's mind during his fight in Oval Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swan Song

“Clear!”

Aoba calls my name desperately, and a jolt wracks my body. Is it a reaction to his voice, or just the failing equipment inside me?

All I know is that I cannot fight anymore. I drop my knife, and Aoba screams again.

“Clear, please!”

His voice is hoarse, cracking. He’s crying…

Please don’t cry for me, Aoba.

After all, this body of mine is only a machine.

It will never be flesh and blood, it will never be human.

But if I could just be something precious to Aoba, it would be enough for me.

Inside, I feel electric sparks and melting circuits.

My body may already be broken beyond repair.

But for Aoba, for everything he holds dear,

I sing anyway.


End file.
